I Want a Redhead
by Haley104
Summary: Nick and Warrick have both had a long day at the lab so they decide to go out and unwind. Where? At a bar of course. While they are there, you will never guess who they run into. Nick/Sara Warrick/Catherine
1. Chapter 1

"You ready man?" Nick said as he entered Warrick's front door.

Warrick and Tina had recently filed for a divorce. They had gone into the marriage too quickly and paid the price for it in the end. Today the divorce was final leaving Warrick Brown officially back on the market.

Warrick and Nick had experienced a very hard day at work.

There had been only one case that night, and it wasn't just one murder. It was a triple. The father, the mother and their son had all been stabbed to death in their home. The case still wasn't closed, but they all had been working like bees in a beehive so Grissom told them to go home and get some rest. But that wasn't exactly what Nick and Warrick were doing.

They were going out. Where? To a club of course. Normally they wouldn't go out on a work night but they had to let off some steam. They desperately needed to unwind, and some drinks were just the thing that could help them do that.

"Oh yeah, I'll be right there." Warrick called out from his kitchen. "I just have to grab my wallet."

When they were both ready to leave, they decided to go to the newest club on the strip. It had just opened up a few weeks ago and neither of them had a chance to check it out yet.

As they were driving to the club, they talked about the ladies that they might pick up.

Warrick didn't feel at all uncomfortable talking about other woman so quickly after leaving Tina, for many reasons. With their marriage being so rocky since the start, he was glad to get out of it.

"I think I might go for a blue eyed, blond. How does that sound?" Nick said jokingly.

"She sounds like a barbie!" He replied sarcastically, receiving a roll of the eyes from Nick. "I'm going for a redhead I think or maybe a strawberry blond." Warrick said.

"Hmm Warrick. Let me think. Now who do we both know that has red hair." Nick said with sarcasm. He stole a glance at his friend.

"I don't know Nick. Who do we?" He was playing dumb.

"Oh now, Warrick. Don't even try to play dumb with me." He said, clearly reading him like an open book. I've seen the looks who've been giving Catherine lately. You've been checking her out. But it's not like it all just started. You always had a thing for her even before you meant Tina."

"Not correct Stokes. I like Catherine strictly as a friend and nothing more."

"Sure Rick, sure. I just thought, you know, with the way you've been checking out her butt . . ." he said letting his sentence hang,

"Do not." Said Warrick making himself sound like a little kid.

"Yeah right." Nick murmured under his breath as they were pulling into the parking lot of the club.

"Hot blond, here I come." Said Nick walking into the club with Warrick behind him.

"I think you mean Barbie." Rick said under his breath.

They then walked up to the bar and managed to find two unaccompanied seats.

"What can I get you boys?" Asked a waitress who both Nick and Warrick found very attractive.

"I'll take a beer." Said Warrick, scanning the waitress up and down.

"Same here." Said Nick, winking at Warrick, noticing the looks he was giving her.

When she turned around to get them their drinks, Warrick said, "Check out that ass."

"Nice. Screw the beer, I'd like to have one of her." Said Nick semi-seriously.

The girl handed them their beers and walked away to serve another man.

"I'll second that." Said Warrick as he held up his beer to Nick who clapped his beer bottle with Warrick's.

"You'll second what?" Said an all to familiar voice from behind him.

* * *

TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

"Catherine?" Warrick said in utter shock. "And Sara." Chimed in Nick.

Both men were very impressed by how the women were looking that night. Catherine had on a tight, black halter dress, with a plunging neckline. Sara on the other hand was dressed in black pants and had on a deep red, strapless, tight fitted shirt. The shirt was glittering with sparkles and had not as low of a neckline as Catherine but still low enough to show some cleavage.

"Surprised boys?" Catherine said flirtatiously.

"Um well, actually, kind of yeah." Said Nick still amazed at how they looked. Of course Catherine looked sexy as usual but Sara was a sight to see. Her hair was in loose curls that framed her face. Nick didn't even think that Sara would have clothes like that in her closet but apparently he was wrong. The sight in front of him surely proved that.

He had always known she was pretty and he had kind of liked her, but seeing her like this sent Nick's head for a spin. In his yes, she was looking mighty fine tonight!

"Hey Sara, you want to go dance?" Asked Nick, ready for rejection.

"Ah, yeah sure." Was the reply he got.

Before Nick left to go dance with Sara, he whispered in Warrick's ear, "Guess your redhead is here tonight." This remark got him a glare from Warrick.

Just after they were gone, Catherine took Nick's seat.

"How are you feeling?" Asked Catherine, well aware that Warrick's divorce was final today.

"Actually, I'm feeling great. He said knowing what Catherine was talking about.

Catherine knew that she her feelings about his divorce were selfish but frankly she didn't care. She was glad that Warrick was no longer married. Even if he wasn't with herself, she could still daydream about him couldn't she. After all, she had just gotten the possibility back that her fantasy might come true. That was certainly enough to serve her imagination, for the time being that is.

"Hey Cath, you look really great tonight."

"Aw thanks Warrick. You don't look to bad yourself."

"You want to go dance with me?" The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"Yeah sure, I was hoping you'd ask." She said with a hint of flirtation in her voice.

As they walked out onto the dance floor together, hand and hand, Warrick felt a rush go through him. He all of a sudden he got butterflies in his stomach.

_Why am I nervous? I shouldn't be, I mean were just friends. _He thought.

There was a great slow song playing for them to dance to.

He wrapped his hands around her petite frame as she put her hands around his neck There body's weren't touching but they could feel the imaginary electricity flooding through them both. Neither of them spoke. It was like they couldn't see or hear or feel anything else right then, only each other.

They danced for about one minute then Warrick gently pulled her closer to him. She rested her head on his right shoulder. She placed her left hand on his chest while he moved his hand up her back, where he came into contact with her bare skin.

Warrick wasn't sure what he was feeling right then, all these different emotions flooding through his entire body. To lean over and press his lips against Catherine's was one of them. He wanted to resist this feeling. After all he had just gotten his divorce final only a few hours ago. But she was one of the reasons why he didn't want to be with Tina. He wanted to be with her, Catherine. That was what he wanted, her all to himself.

And that was when he couldn't resist any longer.

* * *

TBC 


	3. Chapter 3

Warrick brought his hand to Catherine's chin and tilted it up toward his face. He could see the excitement and thrill in her eyes.

She knew that their lips were about to meet. She had been longing for this moment to happen, for her fantasy to become reality and now it was.

He pulled her as close to his own body as possible.

Right then, all he wanted was her and it wasn't the first time he had felt this.

She took her hand that had been resting on Warrick's chest and instead placed it upon his left cheek.

Together they both slowly moved their faces together and then their lips met.

_Damn, I never thought he could be such a good kisser. _

This thought was running through Catherine's mind at the beginning of the kiss and then all thoughts were erased from both of their minds.

He explored every part of her mouth as she did with his. At first it was just a sincere kiss, but quickly passion took over them.

They were no longer dancing. Instead they were just standing on a dance floor kissing. Scratch that thought. They were standing on a dance floor while making out.

When Warrick ended the kiss, he pulled her close and they slowly danced to a slow song. All the slow songs were coming on in the exact right moments. It was like the DJ was playing all the music for them.

He caressed her shoulder where his hand was resting.

_Now this feels right._

When Warrick thought this, he wasn't aware that Catherine was thinking the exact same thing.

* * *

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

_Well, Well, Well._ Nick thought to himself after witnessing Catherine and Warrick wrapped in a passionate kiss. _Wonder what will happen next for the two of them?_

Sara had also seen the kiss but was unaware that Nick had as well.

"Nick, I just saw Catherine and . . . "

Nick then cut her off. "Yeah, I know I saw then too."

"Didn't Warrick just get his divorce final today though?"

"Yeah but he and Tina were rocky for a while now."

"Yeah I know what you mean."

"Hey Sara, if you don't mind me asking. Why are you and Catherine here tonight? I know once in a while Catherine goes out to bars but I didn't know you did." Nick said, changing the subject.

"Oh yeah, I usually don't but some how she convinced me to. She must have hypnotized me in order to get me to come along. I thought that I would have a terrible time. But I must say, I'm rather enjoying myself. I'm glad we ran into you." She said with a smile on her face.

_Did Sara Sidle just flirt with me?_

"Really." Nick said while laughing."And Sara you look really great tonight just so you know."

"Thanks Nick. Maybe I'll go out more often."

"I think that is a great idea. And hey, when you do again, give me call. Maybe we could go together or something."

Nick hoped that he said the right thing. It's hard to get a woman like Sara to open up to you and on top of that, get some flirtation out of her.

A playful smile appeared on her face as she said, "That is the best idea you've had all night Stokes aside from asking me to dance with you."

_More flirting, this is good._

This was Nick's cue to let Sara know he thought it was a good idea too that he had asked her to dance with him so he pulled her closer to him, so that their bodies were now touching.

She nestled her head on his shoulder and that was where they stayed until the end of the slow song. When the fast, upbeat music came back on, they went back and took their seats at the bar, where Nick ordered Sara a Sex on the Beach and he finished his beer.

Warrick and Catherine on the other hand, were tearing up the dance floor. They were the hottest couple out there.

* * *

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

After dancing a while longer Sara said to Nick, "I really should go now. I'm starting to get tired and I need my rest."

"Sure, I should get going now to. Do you want me to drive you home?"

"Well, don't you have to take Warrick home?" She asked while taking a quick glance over at Warrick and Catherine who were still ruling the dance floor. "He doesn't look like he is ready to go home yet."

"Yeah but from the looks of things his night is just beginning. He can just get a ride home with Cath."

"Yeah." She said while trying to hold back a yawn but in the end she let it escape.

"Come on Sar, you really need to get to sleep."" Nick said to her caringly.

He placed his hand at the small of her back and gently led her out of the club to his car. He opened the passenger side door for her and then she hopped into the seat. He slammed the door shut and went around to his own side. He got in and put his keys in the ignition and started the car.

Sara wasn't talking, she had her brows scrunched so he knew she was thinking about something.

"Sara, are you okay?"

"What . . . ?" She said in a slight daze. "Oh yeah, I'm fine. I just . . . um . . . well I was just was thinking about what a great time I had with you tonight." She said this questionably.

"Sara." Nick said just letting his voice trail off while making a vow to himself to not drive the car out of the parking lot until he knew what was wrong.

"Nick. I don't know how to say this." She said letting a pause follow her sentence. "But, I've never been out with you like this before. And I have to say I really enjoyed myself. I've never acted like that around anyone else before. I'm always so quiet and just . . . well just me. But when I was with you tonight, I felt like I could open up around you and just be different. No one else makes me feel this way."

"Sara, you can look at me." Nick said very gently while placing his right hand on her left knee. This whole time she had her face directed to the floor.

"No, I can't." She said almost in a pout. He knew this must be very hard for her right now to confess everything.

Nick moved his hand from her knee and placed it on her cheek. He gently pulled her face upwards so that she was facing him. Then he said, almost in a whisper, "How long have you felt this way?"

"A long time now." She said while directing her eyes to look down. She felt as though she just couldn't face him. She just couldn't.

"Well I'm glad we feel the same."

"What?" She said with a sudden urge of hope appearing before him in her eyes.

"You heard me Sara."

"But Nick, we work together." She said while moving her face about an inch closer to his.

"Yes but no one would have to know if we you know . . . wanted to . . . "

"I know."

He pulled her face the short distance toward his that he had to, for her lips to meet his. The kiss was gentle and sincere.

It was Sara who broke the kiss. "Nick. I really do need to get home now. Don't take that as rejection or anything cause really it's not and I really . . . "

Nick placed his finger up to her lips, hushing her. "Sara, I really don't." He said before giving her another kiss on the lips.

"Now then, what do you say that we get you home."

"I say, lets." She replied while sitting back strait in her seat and taking his hand in hers.

Nick finally did start the car. He knew immediately this relationship could start off rocky but he really liked Sara and he knew he was willing to give this, whatever it is, a shot.

* * *

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

"Good night."

"Night Nicky. I had a great time." Sara told him honestly.

They had just arrived at Sara's house and Nick was seeing her off at her doorstep.

"So did I and I can't wait to do this again."

"Your not the only one." She said while giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "Remember, this stays out of the lab."

"Agreed."

"Agreed."

Once Sara got safely inside, Nick went back to his car with a spring in his step.

As he was driving back to his house, he couldn't help but smile from ear to ear. He was a _very_ happy man right then. What could he say, he was thrilled. He may not have gotten his blue eyed blond but he got so much more!

* * *

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

"Warrick, where do we go from here? There is so much to think about and . . ." Catherine was starting to realize what had happened between her and Warrick. She knew they _couldn't_ just be together. Life wasn't that easy. She was his boss, his supervisor. Could it work out for them?

Catherine was unsure.

The two were still tearing up the dance floor.

Warrick cut her off by putting a finger to her lips and gently murmuring into her ear, "Shh, Cath calm down, its gonna be fine. Trust me, alright."

Catherine nodded her head in reply. "But its just that . . . well, I'm your boss. We could get in trouble if anything happened and if Ecklie were to find out about it. . ."

"Hey Cath, lets go some place where its more quiet. I can't concentrate with the music."

"Lead the way Rick."

Warrick took her hand and led her out of the club to the parking lot where she then took him to her car. Catherine got in the drivers side as Warrick did the opposite.

"Alright." Warrick said, starting the conversation. "First of all, Ecklie will not find out and so what if he does. I think Nick and Sara might start dating now too. So its not like we would be alone. Second of all, Ecklie _won't_ find out. And third, the lab doesn't _have_ to know. We can very easily keep them all in the dark."

"Yeah but what about Lindsey? Warrick, she is finally starting to come around you know. She is hanging out with a better group of friends now, and luckily, she hasn't been picked up hitch hiking again. She talks to me about school and she gives me respect. We are starting to build a stronger mother, daughter relationship now and I wouldn't want a man to wreck that for us . . . but I think it would be different with you. She likes you Warrick."

Catherine paused to take a breate because she had bene talking so quickly.

"Go on." Warrick told her patiently.

"I remember when I told her that you had gotten married, she got upset..But then when I told her you were getting a divorce it was just like an angle had come down upon her and she was the happiest teenage girl I had ever saw. When she was younger, after Eddie . . . after Eddie died, she had hope of you and I getting together.

Together the two just sat in silence for a minute. Warrick didn't know how to respond to what Catherine had said so he just took her hand in his.

All these emotions and hidden feelings were coming out and it upset him to know how she felt for him but he was too clueless to see any of her feelings.

_God how stupid am I? Why the hell did I think I was in love with Tina? Think of all the rejection Catherine must have felt when I got married. Man, I made some hell of a lot of mistakes. _

These were all the thoughts going through Warrick's head. He had never felt like such a fool before.

They sat in silence for a few moments but he then took her into his arms and held her close.

She hadn't felt safe with anyone in a long time but with Warrick she did.. He was everything she needed. He was everything she wanted and he wanted her. They wanted each other and each other they would have.

* * *

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

"Lindsey, I need to talk to you." Catherine said calling Lindsey into the living room where they could talk. It was a few weeks after Catherine and Warrick had their first kiss and confessions.

"Okay, bout' what?"

"A few weeks ago when I went out with Sara, I met someone there Linds and that someone and I feel strongly for each other and want to have a relationship together.

"What, are you crazy? You meet someone for the first time and you want to be with him already! Oh my god! Your pregnant aren't you!

"Lindsey I. . ."

"Oh no, I'm not done. I'm not even suppose to date anyone yet but its perfectly fine for you to meet someone and want a big relationship already! You want me top like him don't you? Hell no! God mom what were you thinking. I'm not meeting or liking any man whore of yours!"

Lindsey now got up and started to head for the stairs. Catherine hadn't seen her get this worked up in a long time.

"Lindsey wait!"

"No!"

"Honey, its Warrick."

"Mom, I don't give a frickin care who it is! I refuse to meet him!"

"Did you not hear me I said its Warrick!"

"I don't care who it . . . wait did you just say Warrick?" She said calming down.

"Yes. I did. That was the second time I had told you."

"Oh."

"Well do you have anything to say about it?"

"What so you mean that he finally came to his senses and decided he wanted to be with you?" Lindsey said semi-seriously.

"I guess you could put it that way."

"Well, its about time the man thought straight . . . don't tell him I said that."

"Your secrets safe with me Lindsey."

"Okay wait. Since it's Rick, I'm safe to assume your not pregnant?" The young teen asked her mother cautiously."

Catherine smirked and said, "No Linds, I'm not pragnant but don't think your off the hook for that cursing back there."

"Yeah, yeah. So, tell me everything. I want to know every single detail about the night." She said while making her way back to the couch to sit beside her mother.

"Alright."

Catherine told her daughter all about her night with Warrick. She was really glad that Lindsey was treating her so respectfully. Catherine forgave her for her previous outburst.

When she finished explaining every detail about her night (except about the amazing kiss Warrick and she had shared), Lindsey moved closer to her mom and gave her a big hug.

"I love you mom."

That had been the first time in weeks Lindsey had said that to her mom. When Catherine had told Warrick that a mother daughter relationship was forming she didn't mean they were noe best buddies. Catherine now knew that without Warrick even being here, he just made her relationship stronger with her and her daughter. She made a mental note to herself to thank him for that the next time she saw him.

A single tear rolled down Catherine's cheek as she said, "I love you to honey. More than you'll ever know."

At this time Lindsey looked up and saw the tear just before Catherine had time to brush it away.

"Mom, why are you crying?"

"Oh, I don't know Linds. Its just that its been so long since you had told me that you loved me. I didn't know if I would ever hear it again."

Now it was Lindsey's turn to start crying.

"Mom, I didn't know I was hurting you so bad. Mom I'm sorry. Really mom I am. Please don't be mad at me. I will try to be a better daughter. I will but I didn't know how to deal with anything so being mean to other people was how I took out my anger. Making you mad for some reason made me feel better. Mom I'm sorry." Lindsey sobbed onto her mother's shoulder.

"Lindsey, honey its alright. I will love you no matter what, okay. I want you to remember that. I was never the best mother either so lets just both make a new start, okay."

Catherine started crying again as well..She had tears streaming down her face just like her daughter. She held Lindsey close had gently wiped the tears off her face. She kissed her on the forehead and told her that she loved her over and over while Lindsey did the same.

When Lindsey got calmed down and so did Catherine they started talking about Warrick. For the whole conversation, Lindsey held her mother's hand.

"Lindsey, just so you know honey, I don't want you to feel bad about the past, about how you treated me. Sometimes you didn't treat me as best as you could but think of it as a learning experience. It wasn't your fault. You and I both can learn from this sweetheart." Catherine said while cupping her daughter's chin in her hand.

"Kay." Lindsey replied. Her mother gave her a kiss and then it was all Warrick.

"So is he gonna move in mom?"

"Yes if thats alright with you. Remember Linds, its not Warrick and I, its Warrick, you and I."

"Well I say lets move him on in!" She said with enthusiasm.

Catherine laughed and said, "I'm glad your so excited about it. God, I'd say your more happy about it than I am."

"Well, I've always wanted a great man to be my father or second father. Whatever you wanna call it."

"Lindsey, your father was a great man."

"He cheated on you mom. I know he was never anything like Warrick would be. I know that sounds cruel but . . . I dunno'. . . I just wish he hadn't done that to you. I miss him and all but you gotta understand what I saying mom. "

"I do. I understand completely."

"So when is he gonna purpose?" Lindsey said changing the subject.

That got another laugh out of Catherine. "Well not anytime soon. Your certainly in a rush, aren't you."

"Well what can I say." She said smiling a wide grin.

Catherine knew that Lindsey was happy about this all and that couldn't have made Catherine more happy about the situation herself!

* * *

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

When it came time for Catherine to go to work, she gave Lindsey a quick kiss on the forehead. Lindsey had already gone to bed because she had three tests to do in school the next day. She and her mom had agreed that on nights where she would be having big things going on at school the next day that she would try to get a better nights sleep. Lindsey's grades had started dropping a few months back and now she and her mother had agreed that she would work extra hard to get good grades again. Catherine said goodbye to her mother who was there to take care of Lindsey and then she left the house.

On her way to the lab, Catherine thought about how she should act toward Warrick. Normal was the answer she had come up with. But it's a lot easier said then done. That was what she realized when she arrived at work.

"Hey Cath." Warrick said to her trying to look and sound normal but that wasn't what he looked like at all. He couldn't keep the smirk off his face and the two kept looking at each other. A lot. A lot more than usual in fact, and of course others noticed this.

Sara, Nick, Grissom, Greg, Warrick and Catherine were all in the break room when this was going on. People were also noticing something between Sara and Nick. They were not making eye contact at all. They were practically ignoring each other. These two were determined that no one find out about them dating. But with the two of them carrying on like this it was obvious something must have happened between them.

"Well somebody is happy today." Greg said to Catherine.

"Yes actually I am Greg. Lindsey studied really hard for some tests she is having on today in school and I'm really proud of her."

Catherine was using Lindsey as a cover. It was true she was proud of her daughter but that wasn't the real reason why she was all smiles and Warrick knew it.

"Oh really."

"Yes Greg, really."

"Well then why do you keep looking at Warrick?"

This brought an immediate blush to Catherine's cheeks. Greg had hit the bull's eye. He automatically knew something was going on between her and Warrick.

"I don't keep looking at Warrick."

"You just did."

And that was the truth to. She had just stolen a glance at Warrick.

"Oh it's none of your business anyway Greg."

"Thats all I needed to hear. Oh but I'm not done."

Sara and Nick's eyes, both and the same time widened. They were worried they would be revealed just like Catherine and Warrick had been.

"Got cha. Who just looked like they were about to go into shock when I said that? Hmm, any ideas?"

"Greg that is enough." Grissom said at once. "Cases. Sara, Greg and I are all together. We've got a DB down in Henderson. Lets go."

"All right." Sara said following Grissom out of the room and towing Greg behind her.

"I could kill him." Warrick said to Catherine and Nick. "He just completely exposed us Did you see the look on Grissom's face when you started blushing Catherine?"

"No I was focusing on the floor."

"Oh well I did." Said Nick. "He didn't look all that happy about it either."

Catherine and Warrick were talking about this to Nick because the two couples knew about each other.

"God he might as well have just said aloud that you and Sara are dating." Catherine said to Nick.

"I know. Man that pisses me off." Nick replied while shaking his head.

"All right, enough about this. Let get our assignments. Nick you're with me and Warrick I want you to go solo on this one. You've got a robbery."

Catherine handed the two men their slips and then Warrick said to Catherine, "Whatever you say babe."

Catherine gave him a look as if to say "quit it" and then she grabbed Nick's arm and pulled him out of the break room. Just before they left the room, Catherine couldn't help but smile at Warrick. He just made her so happy that she couldn't put it into words.

The pair processed the scene and got some prints and semen stains sent to DNA and Trace. Then they started to go over their suspects.

Warrick was having more trouble though. There hadn't been on prints left at his crime scene. He was in a jewelry story that had been broken into and there was quite a list of stolen goods. But he couldn't find any trace that there was even someone in there who took the jewelry. It was like a ghost had done it.

Grissom had sent Greg off to send some evidence to DNA which left just him and Sara.

"Sara, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Griss."

"I need to know. Do Catherine and Warrick have a relationship?"

Sara knew the answer but she wasn't about to tell him that.

"Um I'm not sure. They never told me."

While she was telling her supervisor this, she was quietly saying to herself inside her head, _Yes Yes Yes_.

"All right because if they do, we have to switch them up or something. You know, put them on different shifts."

"Uh, yeah."

"You could go onto the swing shift . . . "

"NO." Sara cut in saying it with way too much force in her voice.

"Is there something I should know Sara? Maybe about you and Nick."

_Damn he knows._

"Fine, were dating okay."_ Nice just great, Nick is sure gonna love me. Cover blown_!

"Thats all I needed to know. Sara your not in trouble. But if Catherine and Rick are dating we will just change Warrick and Greg. Greg on the swing shift and Warrick on nights."

"That simple eh?"

"That simple."

"What about Ecklie?"

"Oh don't worry bout' him."

"Thanks Gil."

"No problem Sara."

When the shift was over Sara went to find Nick, Catherine and Warrick. She found them all together in the parking lot talking.

She ran over to them and starting saying, "I'm sorry but Grissom knows."

"He what!" They all said in unison, knowing immediately what she was talking about.

"He knows."

"I know what you said! But how? Did you tell him?" Catherine asked wide eyed.

"Okay calm down guys. Just listen."

They all nodded in agreement and Sara began. "Well, we were at the crime scene and Greg left so it was just Grissom and I. He asked me about you and Warrick." She said while nodding at Catherine. "I said I didn't know if you guys were dating and he said that if you were, he could just switch up the shifts a bit and then it would be fine. And then he asked about Nick and I and I felt so over powered that I told him the truth and he wasn't mad at all. He said that Warrick could go on nights and Greg could go on swing. Then Warrick and Catherine wouldn't be together. I asked him about Ecklie and he told me not to worry about him and that everything would just be fine. I think we should go to him right now. He is still there in his office."

"God, we sound like we're all getting married or something." Nick said."Listen to us freaking out."

"Oh well maybe we will some day." Warrick said, making Catherine smile. "It's better to get this sorted out now than later."

"Kay, lets go. I'll just call my mom and tell her that she can leave and that I'll be a little lat getting home. You guys go ahead."

"Sure." Nick said as he and Sara left to go back inside to Grissom's office. Warrick gave Catherine a quick kiss on the top of her head as she was taking her cell phone out of her purse and then he went into the building.

Catherine called her mother and told her she could leave. Then she started to walk inside.

On her way in, she thought of how blessed she was right now. Before, her life was never good at all. Once she even thought about what good it was to live. Now she thought she was the happiest woman on the earth. That is what she believed. She thought about how Warrick had said about getting married. That made her smile the biggest smile she possibly could. They had just had there first date the night before and now marriage was even being mentioned. What more could she ask for. She knew if it was just some other guy, she wouldn't want the relationship to move so fast but since it was Warrick, it was a different story all together. She had been in love with Warrick for sometime now and he had finally realized. Life was too good to be true.

By this time she had made it to Grissom's office. The rest of the gang was already there and they had been waiting for her. Catherine went in and shut the door behind her.

"All right, so we think we need to have a change in shifts." Grissom started out.

"Right." Catherine went around and sat down beside Grissom in a chair behind his desk because she was a supervisor to and it was his team and hers that they would be separating.

"Warrick has to be changed from the swing shift to nights and then Greg could go on your team Catherine. Is Greg all right with you? Grissom asked.

"He the only choice we have Gil. If we moved Sara, then Nick and her would be together. But this has to be approved by Ecklie."

"Yes, it does."

"Oh great, were screwed." Nick said.

"No were not. Our reasons are good and he can't let you guys stay on the same team so it's not like he has a choice." Said Grissom.

"But couldn't he put one of us on days?"

"Well he shouldn't and if he tries I will be very pissed off at him and that isn't good on his behalf." Catherine said with force.

"Let me talk to him because I'm not one of the ones involved in the relationships." Grissom told them all firmly.

"All right. Tell me how it goes Gil after you talk to him." Catherine told him.

"Sure."

"So, we free to go?" Warrick asked.

"I'd say so. Have a nice day guys." Grissom said to them.

"Thanks Gil." They all said quietly on their way out.

They each went to there own cars and went home.

Before Warrick and Catherine left. Warrick said to her, "What time do you want me to drop by?"

"Oh lets say four. Linds should be home from school be then."

"See ya."

"Bye." Catherine tilted her head up toward his to receive her kiss.

She smiled the whole way back to her home.

* * *

TBC 


	10. Chapter 10

He was coming to her house now in exactly five minutes and sixteen seconds. Lindsey had been counting down the minutes and seconds to when Warrick should be arriving at her house.

Lindsey was pacing back and forth by the front door of her home. She had a tendency to do this when she was excited. But who could blame her. The one guy who she had always been fond of and had always secretly hoped might get together with her mom was finally doing just that. Warrick was always nice to her and more important. He was nice to her mom.

"Lindsey, I've never seen a girl pace so much in all my life."

"I know Mom but I'm excited. Warrick is coming here and you know what that means. Let me tell you about the stages. First we have the dating stage, then the marriage stage and I'm not sure about it, but does the sex stage come in with the dating or marriage stage?"

"Lindsey!"

"What?" Lindsey replied while giving her mother puppy eyes and trying to look innocent.

"You can figure out about the sex stage when you get older. Actually change that, for you it comes in marriage."

By this time Lindsey had stopped pacing and was now sitting down on the couch beside her mother.

The two girls started laughing because they were thinking of how religious they must sound.

"Oh yeah, mom since its Friday and I don't have school tomorrow, I was wondering if I could go to the movies later on tonight after you go to work."

"With who?"

"Oh just Cassandra and I."

"What time is the movie?"

"Well, we were thinking about catching the eight twenty-five show. Cassandra's mom would pick me up at half past seven or around then cause Cassandra needs to run by Old Navy to exchange a shirt. Then we would go to the movie, Cassandra's mom would pick us up when it's done, drop me off and then that would be it. That all right with you?"

"Yeah I'm good with that."

"Great, I'm gonna go call Cassandra to tell her that you said yes."

Just as Lindsey ran out of the room, her mother called out to her, "You might want to hold that thought."

She ran back into the room and said "Why?"

"Because someone just pulled into the driveway."

Lindsey smiled because she knew her mother was referring to Warrick.

Catherine had supper cooking and it should be done by five. They would all eat together and just basically socialize for the evening until Cath and Warrick would leave for work.

The doorbell rang and Lindsey jumped to her feet and ran to greet Warrick at the door.

Catherine stood up too and walked over behind Lindsey.

Lindsey pulled open the door and to see Warrick standing there looking at here and her mother with loving eyes.

"Hey Linds." Warrick said to greet her.

"Hi Warrick."

"And hi to you to Cath."

"Hi Rick. Come on in."

Warrick stepped inside the house and took off his coat. Catherine took it from him and hung it up in the side closet. She then went over to Warrick where he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

The three went in and sat down in the living room. Catherine and Lindsey on the couch and Warrick on one of the chairs.

The three talked about everything. How Lindsey made out on her tests at school, what she had for homework and she even told them about a big feud going on in her class against two groups.

Warrick was really enjoying hearing about Lindsey's day. Catherine could see it on his eyes.

The three talked about their most embarrassing moments. Catherine found out some thing about Warrick that she had never known.

Warrick started off with his, "When I was young I was obsessed with superman and

insisted that everyone called me Superman. But thats not the worst part. When I was seven, I had gotten a superman costume for Halloween which I had been very proud of. The week after Halloween, I had put on the superman costume and refused to take it off. I wore it to school, to bed, everywhere I went for one whole week. No matter what my grandma would say or do she couldn't get it off of me. That week I wouldn't even take it off to get a bath because I knew that my grandma would take it and hide it, so I just didn't get in the tub at all. Finally at the end of the week my grandma had decided that she was going to get it off me no matter what and thats what she did. My grandma got a few of her friends together and they held me down while she finally got it off of me. But I might add that it took her 20 minutes to. People still call me Superman too, just to get on my nerves."

"I didn't know that." Catherine said while laughing.

Lindsey was rolling around on the floor laughing. Literally rolling around on the floor. She was trying to picture him running around in a little superman costume. She was laughing so hard that tears started rolling down her face. It was kind of hard not to. Warrick was actually laughing at himself. For the rest of the entire night about every twenty minutes Lindsey would just burst out laughing and say something along the lines of, "You actually didn't take a bath for week.". Of course she had to say it in between giggles.

At the dinner table, they kept talking about many more things. Lindsey wanted to know about their scariest moments on the job.

When they were done eating their meal, all three helped clean up. Lindsey did the dishes which was her ususal chore. Catherine dried and put the dishes away and Warrick cleaned up all the left overs.

They then went back to the living room but this time the seating was different. Catherine and Warrick were on the couch and Lindsey was in the chair.

Lindsey said to Warrick, "So tell me Warrick, when do you plan on moving in with us?"

This got a gasp out of Catherine. "Lindsey!"

"What mom. Somebody needs to ask."

"Cath its fine. Can't blame her for wondering." Warrick then gave Lindsey a little wink which Catherine saw out of the corner of her eye. Lindsey just smiled.

Catherine thought to herself, _Is my daughter and my boyfriend gaining up on me? _

This night was going perfectly. Lindsey seemed to be loving Warrick and Warrick seemed to be loving her. Catherine couldn't have been happier. Then it came time for Warrick to go back home to get ready for his shift.

Warrick said goodbye to Lindsey and she said goodbye to him. Then she went off to call Cassandra, leaving Catherine and Warrick alone.

Catherine got up to get Warrick's coat for him and then she stood beside him at the door.

"Rick, did you see this. She really likes you."

"You should be glad that we both feel the same way about each other. Thats one amazing girl you've got there Cath."

"I couldn't be more proud of her."

Warrick put his arms on Catherine's hips and pulled her body up against his. She draped her arms around his neck and moved her face up to his. Their lips touched. At first it was just a romantic kiss. Then it turned into passion and then they were frenching the hell out of each other.

Lindsey saw this from her hiding place and all of a sudden jumped out at them and said to her mom, "I think the sex stage is gonna come for you while you're dating."

Catherine's mouth dropped open but before she had time to say anything, Lindsey had quickly sprinted up the stairs to her room.

"What was . . ."

"Oh nothing." Catherine replied to Warrick with a smile on her face. "Kiss me."

"You twisted my arm."

Catherine let out a low moan as Warrick began to kiss her again. Lindsey wasn't watching this time. She was now calling Cassandra for real, to tell her about the movie.

Warrick gently broke the kiss, murmured "See you later hun." in Catherine's ear and then left the house. He wished that the kiss had never ended but knowing that Catherine felt the same way made up for it. But duty calls and in his case that means looking at dead bodies.

He knew that this night had gone well, Catherine loved him and Lindsey was treating him almost like a father.

Now he had to worry about Ecklie and how the shift changes went.

* * *

TBC 


	11. Chapter 11

That day, Sara and Nick didn't plan to get together. Instead, Nick just called Sara at her apartment around five in the evening. He only had to let it ring once and then he heard her pick up.

"Hello." Nick thought her voice sounded weak.

"It's Nick. How are you?"

"Sick."

"What?"

"Oh I got home and started feeling like crap. So I checked my fever and I have one so now I'm laying down, feeling sorry for myself and on top of that my head is pounding."

"Oh I'm sorry." He said with sympathy filling his voice. "Is there anything you need?"

"You."

He laughed into the phone and said, "I can be there in a matter of fifteen minutes if you need me."

"Well actually I need you to do something for me. Could you go to the store and get me some more Advil? I used Tylenol but it isn't working for me that great so I want to try something different."

"Oh yeah sure."

"It needs to be extra strong."

"That bad eh?"

"That bad."

"All right, I'll be there in twenty, twenty-five minutes."

"Sure. Bye."

"See ya."

He heard a click and then he hung up. Nick grabbed his coat and went out the door. He drove to the nearest drug store, went in, bought the Advil and then went back out to his car.

On his drove over to Sara's apartment, Nick listened to some old tunes. For some reason, that kind of music always made him feel relaxed and calm.

When Nick got to Sara's apartment complex, he parked his car and then walked up to her front door. He knocked but then opened the door himself, not waiting for Sara to get up and answer it herself because of how sick she sounded over the phone.

"Sara?" Nick softly called out. She wasn't in her living room so she was probably in her bedroom.

"I'm in here." Came the scratchy reply.

Nick followed her voice and sure enough she had been in her room. She was laying down on her bed, covered up with the TV on but muted. She didn't look that far from awful. It's crazy how someone can feel perfectly fine and then in the next few hours, goes from feeling fine to feeling like total crap.

He sat down beside her on her bed and took her hand in his.

"Hey." He said softly while giving her a small smile. "Here is your Advil that you asked for." He said while taking the medicine out of the plastic bag from the drug store and placing the bottle on her night stand.

"Thanks."

" No problem. Hey, what is your temperature? Have you checked it lately?"

"No. The last time was about and an hour before you called. Maybe I should check it again."

Nick handed her the thermometer that had also been on her night stand and he placed it in her hand. She pressed a button to turn it on, waited until a flashing ready sign came up and then put it just inside her ear.

"One hundred, four degrees." She said while looking at the thermometer after she had taken it out of her ear. "I haven't taken anything in more than four hours. Could you get me out two of those pills?"

"Sure." Nick opened the bottle, took out two pills and handed them to Sara. She pushed herself up a bit, took the bottle of water that had been sitting on her night stand and quickly swallowed the pills. Once she had them down, she laid herself back down on the bed.

"So do you know what you have?"

"Just the flu I think. Fever, headache, sick to the stomach, and just feeling gross. All the sure signs of the flu."

"Thats the flu all right."

"Nick, will you stay a while? I know I have germs and all. And you . . ."

"Nick gently placed a finger up to her lips to hush her and said, "I'm staying, no questions asked."

"Thank you. Lay down over here." She said while nodding to the other side of the bed.

Nick went around and laid down on top of the covers beside her.

It wasn't long before she fell asleep. Nick went to sleep too. He didn't know how long he would be there so he thought that he should take advantage of being able to sleep. Sara obviously wouldn't be working tonight but he would be.

About two hours later Sara woke up. Just after she did, so did Nick.

"Sara?" Nick said with a confused look on his face.

"What?"

"Your lips look swollen?"

"Is that why they hurt?"

Her lips didn't just look swollen. They looked really, really swollen. Twice the size that her lips would regularly be.

When she talked, her words were coming out garbled.

"Oh my god. What are your allergies?"

"Um, only penicillin. Oh my god, I'm not having an allergic reaction am I?

"It's looking that way. Did you ever take Advil before?"

"Not before just now, why?"

"Well I'm thinking that maybe you're allergic to the Advil."

"That is crazy. It's so commonly used."

"Still, did you eat or drink anything else new lately."

"No."

"Oh god. Well do you have any benadryl?"

"I think so but you'll have to check in the cabinet in the kitchen." Nick got up from the bed and went to leave the room when he looked at Sara and said, "Which . . ."

She cut him off by saying, "The farthest one to right on the top."

"Right."

He left Sara's bedroom and went into the kitchen and murmured to himself, "Farthest cabinet to the right on the top."

His eyes scanned the cabinet until his eyes came to the one Sara had told him. When he opened it, he saw many different over the counter medicine bottles. Luckily one of which happened to be benadryl. He grabbed the pill bottle and went back into Sara's bedroom.

"Did you find it?" Came out the garbled question.

"Yeah, luckily you had it."

He opened the bottle and took out two tablets and put them in Sara's hand. She grabbed the water and quickly swallowed the tablets. She was anxious to get red of the fat and hurting lips.

"Nicky's you don't have to stay if you want to leave you know. Shift starts in only . . . what is it now, um an hour and a half. You should go get ready to go to work."

"Sara, I'm not sure if you should be left alone. What if the swelling doesn't go down?"

"Nick. It will okay."

"You don't know that."

"Nick. I'll be fine. Really."

He was now sitting next to her and holding her hand. "All right but from now on, you take Tylenol and you should have another dose of benadryl later on."

"Nick I know. Really I will be fine. Don't worry about me."

He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. Then he sat back up straight and said, "Well did you call in sick at the lab yet?"

"No but I will."

"Kay, don't forget too though."

"Stop worrying. Really I will be fine. And that is an order."

"All right, all right." Nick said.

"Is there anything you need me to do before I go?"

"Will you get me another bottle of water from the fridge and get my some chicken noodle soup?"

"Sure, which . . ."

"The cabinet, farthest to the left on the bottom." She said with a smile.

"I'll be back."

Nick went back out to the kitchen, got out a can of soup, found the can opener and a bowl, opened the can of soup, put it into the bowl and heated it up. He got a paper towel and he found a spoon. Then he took the soup into Sara. He then went back to the fridge, got the bottle of water and then went back to Sara's room and placed it on her night stand.

"Can you eat with the swollen lips?"

"I'll do my best." She said with a gap-toothed grin or the best grin she could manage with her pathetically swollen lips.

"Don't forget to call in sick."

"I won't. I promise."

"I'll call you tomorrow to see how your doing and if you need anything you can call me."

"All right. See you later."

"Bye." He leaned down and gave her another kiss on the forehead. "Rest up."

"I will."

Just as Nick was leaving the room, Sara said, "And Nick . . ."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for taking care of me."

He gave her a smile and blew her kiss. Then he left her apartment to go back to his house to get ready for work.

* * *

TBC . . .I know first hand what it is like to have your lips swollen very badly because of an allergic reaction to Advil. Sara's Advil allergy was actually inspired my myself. Hope you liked this chapter and please R&R. 


	12. Chapter 12

"Everything is fine. He acted like an asshole about it but that's just his personality." Grissom said to Catherine, Warrick and Nick in his office. He was telling them about how things went with Ecklie when he had told him about the relationships and shift changes. "At the beginning of next week, the changes are official and the shifts will change but as for now, the shifts are the same."

"All right, that's great!" Catherine said relieved.

"Did anyone tell Greg that he would be on a different shift yet?" Warrick asked Grissom.

"Yeah I talked to him just before you guys came here."

"And did he mind?" Nick asked.

"Nope, he was fine with it."

"All right. Now that's been taken care of, assignment time." Catherine said to Nick and Warrick. "Were all on this one together. We've got a DB at a casino down on the strip."

On his way out of the office, Nick said to Grissom, "Did Sara call in?"

"Yeah, I know all about the Advil."

Nick nodded and kept on walking with Warrick and Catherine. Greg met the threesome and asked them, "Is Griss in his office."

"Yeah Greg, he is." Catherine replied.

Greg made his way to Gil's office and found him sitting behind his desk doing some paper work.

"Griss, do you have a case for me?"

"Yeah Greg I do. Sara called in sick so it's just you and I on this one. We have a kidnaping."

"Cool."

"There's nothing "cool" about kidnaping Greg."

"I know. I just meant . . . oh never mind."

The two then left to go to their crime scene.

* * *

TBC 


	13. Chapter 13

When the shift was over, Nick went to his car in the parking lot and called Sara from his cell. She answered on the first ring.

"Hello." Came the groggy reply.

"Hey Sara. How are you?"

"I'm better now. My lips aren't as big anymore. But I just took another dose of Benadryl so I think I'll be good in a few hours."

"And oppose from the lips, how are you?"

"Um, I still have a fever but I took Tylenol for it. My head isstill slightly aching but I think I'm through with throwing up."

"Well, I guess that is good then . . . kind of anyway."

"So how was your shift?"

"Good. We found out about how the shift changes went and it's all good. The shifts change officially at the beginning of next week."

"Oh well that is good. So Ecklie was actually okay with it all."

"Well, Grissom said he was an asshole about it all. But still, it all worked out . . . somehow. Hey Sara, do you want me to go over there with you?"

"Oh no, thanks Nick but I'm good."

"All right. I'll let you go rest."

"Kay. I don't know if I will be working tonight though."

"Yeah, if your still feeling sick then you definitely shouldn't."

"I know but I was already missed one day so I should probably . . ."

"Sara, being the workaholic that you are, I know you want to go to work even when you're sick but you can't. You have to stay home and get rested up."

"Fine. I guess you're right. But wouldn't it be . . ."

"Sara, no. You can't go to work when you're sick."

"All right, all right. You win. I'll stay home."

"Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Well I'll let you go now."

"Kay. Talk to ya later."

"Bye."

He hung up just as she did. Then Nick drove home to try to get some rest.

Warrick and Catherine didn't talk that night. They had both gone straight home and to sleep.

* * *

TBC Sorry the last chapters have been so short but the next one is going to be longer. I promise. 


	14. Chapter 14

**__**

1 year later

It was exactly one year since Sara and Nick started dating. The same goes for Warrick and Catherine.

It was also time for the annual crime lab summer party. They had it every year. Everyone who worked in the crime lab was invited. They could also bring their family members. They always had a huge barbeque, with games. They even had fireworks at the end of the evening. Everyone always has loads of fun on that one special day. This year it was being held on a big field behind an arena.

"Mom, I'm gonna go talk to some other kids."

"Sure Linds." Catherine replied to her daughter. She could see a group of girls and boys who looked Lindsey's age. That was where Lindsey was headed.

Catherine, Nick, Sara, Grissom, Greg, Warrick, Jim, Al and his wives were all standing in a circle talking.

Sara had recovered from the flu and the allergic reaction from the year before and was now sickness free. She made sure not to take any Advil again.

But sadly, she and Nick were no longer together. The two had moved in together but one day Sara moved out. They had been fighting a lot and just weren't getting along. Inside Nick was heart broken but he thought that Sara seemed happier without him in her life so he decided to leave their relationship alone. When she had left, he didn't go after her. He regretted this decision every day, knowing that he couldn't change the past, he let it go. He had to move on with his life. And thats what he planned to do. It was awkward between them now at work but the awkwardness was staring to fade away. It had to. It had been two months since the break up and life was starting to go back to normal.

Warrick and Catherine on the other hand were still happily together. Warrick hadn't proposed yet but the three of them Warrick, Catherine and Lindsey were now living together. Warrick had moved into Catherine's house three months earlier. Just around the same time Sara had moved in with Nick actually.

"She sure is growing up Catherine." Doc Al Robbins said referring to Lindsey.

"I know. It was like she was just a baby yesterday. My girl is growing up."

"Is she ever. She even has her first boyfriend." Warrick said.

"Well she calls him her "male friend" but we know better." Catherine said while looking over at Lindsey.

"You let her date already Catherine?" Gil asked.

"Oh well its not anything serious. I don't mind that. And we've laid down the rules too. They never go out just themselves. They always go out in groups. And that I think is perfectly fine."

Al nodded his head while thinking about his kids growing up.

"It's a really hot day. Hotter than I expected it to be." Sara said.

"I know. They were calling for sun with cloudy periods but I've only seen the sun." Jim chimed in.

"Yeah, I'm glad Lindsey convinced me to ware shorts. Otherwise, I'd be dying of heat." Catherine said.

"I know. But don't complain. It's nice having such a hot day. We haven't had any days like this lately." Nick said while thinking about the weather they had been getting for the past week. Lots of rain and cloudy periods.

"I'm gonna go get a hot dog. Anybody want anything?" Catherine asked the group.

"I'll take one." Warrick said.

"I'll second that." Came from Sara."

"Me too." Greg said.

"I guess I'll have one." Said Grissom.

"Yeah grab me one too." Jim said.

"All right, I'll have one." Nick said.

"I will too, Catherine." The doc said.

Catherine looked at them as if they were crazy. "You want me to carry eight hot dogs back with only two hands."

"Shes got a point. Lets just go get them ourselves." Grissom said.

The group all started to walk toward the four barbeques that had been set up when they ran into their favorite person . . . Conrad Ecklie.

"Hello Gil." He said. Standing beside him was his wife.

"Hello Conrad. How are you two today?" Gil said back while giving a nod to Ecklie's wife.

"Were fine Gil." He said, not letting his wife speak. "Are all of you enjoying this day?"

"Yes we are. It's great that we have this every year." Catherine said.

"I guess, but I think we should be in the crime lab working." Ecklie said firmly.

Sara thought to herself, _What does he mean "we"? Were the only ones that work. He just roams the halls waiting to catch us for doing something were not supposed to. What an asshole._

"But anyways I'll let you guys get back to having fun." Ecklie said this and then he and his wife walked on past them.

"Damn, that man ticks me off." Catherine murmured under her breath.

When they got to the table with the food, they each grabbed a napkin and put on it, a hot dog. At the table, Nick and Sara bumped into each other, causing a rush to flow through Nick's body. He didn't know this at the time but Sara had a little rush of her own. They each put on their toppings and headed back to where they had been standing before. They all sat down on the grass and started to eat.

"Whos suppling all the food this year?" Sara asked no one in particular.

"The crime lab I'm assuming." Grissom said.

Doc Al Robbins stood up as did his wife and said, "Well guys we're gonna go now."

"See ya." They all said.

The two then left, taking their hot dogs with them. Then it was just them left sitting on the ground eating and talking.

Catherine had her arm resting on Warrick leg. Nick was only wishing that was what Sara would do to him but as she had told him. It was over.

All of a sudden Greg's cell phone started ringing.

"Hello." He said into the tiny phone. He then mouthed to Nick and Warrick, "It's her." And got up. He then walked a little ways away from the group.

"What was that about?" Jim asked Nick and Warrick.

"Oh he has a new girl. He is head over heels for her too. But he was with the last two too." Warrick answered him.

"Where does he meet them all?" Grissom pondered aloud.

"Well he said that his friend introduced him to this one." Nick said after he finished chewing a bite of his hot dog.

Catherine shook her head while smiling to herself. She wanted to laugh at Greg. Dating came so easily for him. She wished she had that much luck when she was his age. But she shouldn't complain. Now she was with whom she considered to be the perfect man.

"I'm done. I'm gonna go put my thingy in the garbage." Sara said.

"You're thingy?" Said Catherine.

"Oh whatever you know what I mean. My napkin." She said back while smiling. "Anybody else done?"

"I am. I'll come too." Nick said.

Catherine noticed that Grissom was about to say possibly that he was done too but just in time she stopped him. Grissom was sitting on the other side of her. When he opened his mouth to speak, Catherine took her hand and squeezed his leg with force.

"No takers. Kay then, be right back." Sara said as she and Nick left to go.

"What was that for?" Grissom said once Nick and Sara were out of earshot.

"Hello, did you not know about those two. They were dating but then they broke up."

"Yeah so." He replied back still not understanding.

"Well I was talking to Sara earlier and she told me that she thought she had made a mistake in leaving Nick. If they're alone together, who knows what could happen."

Grissom then nodded and said, "Okay I get it now . . . but you still didn't have to squeeze me so hard."

"Jim laughed and said, "Come on Gil, a girl didn't hurt you did her."

Warrick joined in and said, "Griss, I can hook you up with a good karate instructor if you want so that next time you can fight her off." Catherine now started laughing as did Warrick. Grissom tried not to laugh but then he did.

Just then Greg came walking back looking sad.

He sat down without saying a word, which is very unlike Greg.

"Man whats wrong?" Warrick asked him.

"She broke up with me."

"Over the phone?" Jim questioned.

"Yeah."

"Sorry buddy, I know you really liked this one." Warrick said with sympathy.

"Yeah."

"Your not gonna leave are you?" Catherine said.

"And miss the fireworks. No way!" He said with a smile

"Fireworks could only make our Greg Sanders feel better about a breakup." Catherine said while laughing.

"Isn't that the truth." Jim said also laughing.

While they had been talking and laughing, Nick and Sara had been making their way to the garbage cans to throw their garbage out.

Sara had secretly been hoping that he would come with her. They needed to talk. She could only hope that he would want to though.

"Nick, um . . . well um, I was kinda wondering if maybe we could talk."

He knew what was coming. She wanted to talk about them but he decided to act clueless. He didn't want her to know any more then she already did about how much he was wanting her back.

"Sure Sara. What did you wanna talk about?"

"Um, well us."

"Okay what about us?"

They put their stuff in the garbage can then Sara led him around to the other side of the arena where they were alone. No one else was there but them.

"Nick, I understand if you don't wanna talk about this but I think I made a mistake when I left."

She paused and waited for him to speak, when he didn't she went on.

"So anyway, I've . . . well I've been thinking a lot lately and I understand if you don't want to take me back and all but it's just that . . ."

"Sara, stop!" Nick said this with more force than he had intended. He saw in her eyes that he had hurt her.

"Sara, you want to be with me, right?" He said while taking her hands into his.

"Yes, Nick I . . ."

"Then thats all we need to know."

He took her into his arms and immediately started passionately kissing her. She kissed him back with just as much passion, maybe even more. She was in his arms and that was all that mattered.

Finally he broke the kiss and said, "We should probably get back. They won't know where we went."

"Oh they're CSIs. They can figure it out." She said with a smile on her face. She then pulled him back in to receive another kiss.

Their kiss lasted for about ten seconds when they pulled apart again.

"I really think we should go back now. We wouldn't want to miss anything now would we." Nick said with a smirk on his face.

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Maybe something unexpected."

I'm a CSI. I'm not stupid. What do you know that I don't?"

"You'll figure it out eventually."

"Nick come on. Tell me, please." She gave him puppy eyes after she said this.

"Tempting, but you'll have to wait."

"No fair but I'll still love you even if you won't tell me."

"Thats good because I'd rather not lose you again."

"I don't think you will." She said while looking directly into his eyes. She loved his eyes. They were always so welcoming and warm.

He bent down and kissed her on her forehead. He was so happy right now to know that he had his girl back.

"All right lets go back." Nick said to Sara.

They walked hand and hand back to where the night shift was. Jim had left so it was only Catherine, Warrick, Greg and Grissom who were still sitting on the ground.

"Nine minutes and thirty-six seconds. I didn't know it took that long to drop something into a garbage can." Catherine said with a smirk.

"You timed us?" Sara asked her.

"Yeah, of course I did." Then she noticed that they were holding hands. "So are we a couple again?"

"Ding, ding, ding. And we have our winner." Nick replied smiling.

"Yay! Now where is my prize." Catherine replied also smiling.

Everyone was laughing and having a good old time for the next hour.

Then Warrick said, "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Catherine asked him.

"Oh um, just to the bathroom." Warrick then hurried away from their as fast as he could. He was bound and determined not to ruin the surprise. He set off to find Lindsey.

He looked around for about three minutes until he spotted her. She was sitting with a few other teenagers. Probably children of others who worked at the lab.

He waved her over to him. She got up and ran to him smiling.

"Now?" She asked?

"Now?" He replied.

"Yippie. This is so exciting. Did you tell mom that you were coming to find me?"

"No, that would make her suspicious. I told her I was going to the bathroom."

She laughed and said, "And how long have you been gone?"

"About five minutes."

She laughed again and said, "So when you get back, are you gonna tell her you were constipated and that was what took you so long."

"No. I'm gonna propose." He said with a smile. _God, I love this kid_.

"Okay, so do I go over with you now?"

"Yeah sure why not."

"Okay. Oh gosh, I'm so excited. She is gonna be so happy. I can't wait to see the look on her face."

"I know but you have to keep a straight face. All right."

"I'll try." She said with a huge tooth showing grin.

The two walked back over to where everyone was sitting and Lindsey said to her mom, "Mom, stand up for a sec. I wanna show you something."

She only did this so that her mother would be standing for the proposal so that Warrick could get down on one knee.

"Linds, were not leaving yet hun." Catherine said looking confused but still getting up anyway. The second Catherine was standing, Lindsey went over and sat down beside Nick. Nick knew about the proposal. Warrick had told him about it.

"Linds, I though you wanted to show me something." Catherine said even more confused.

"No mom, I don't but Warrick does." She said with a smirk.

Nick and Lindsey both were wearing smiles on their faces that couldn't be any bigger if they tried. Sara, Grissom and Greg on the other hand were looking just as confused as Catherine. They had been kept completely in the dark about the proposal.

Catherine looked at Warrick with suspicion in her eyes.

Then Warrick got down on one knee.

Catherine's mouth dropped open and her eyes widened. She knew what was about to happen.

"Catherine." Warrick began, "I love you so much. I can't imagine my life without you and Lindsey. You're my best friend and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you Catherine. Will you marry me?"

By now, every pair of eyes were on Catherine and Warrick. Lindsey included. She was trying so hard not to squeal.

"Of course I will!" Catherine's voice was filled with happiness.

Warrick slid the ring onto her finger and stood up.

Catherine looked at the ring and said "Warrick this ring must have cost you fortune. Really you didn't have to go . . ."

"Mom stop babbling on about the ring. Shut up and kiss the guy." Lindsey said smiling.

Catherine smiled at her daughter and then she and Warrick were embraced in each other's arms. Catherine kissed him on the lips and then that was it, Lindsey couldn't hold it in for any longer. She squealed. She was so happy for her mother.

An applause rose up throughout the crowd. Catherine and Warrick kissed each other again but not for long. Lindsey ran over to her mother and hugged her.

"You knew all along didn't you." Catherine asked her.

"Yeah. I did all I could to not spill."

Catherine gave her daughter another hug and then Lindsey went over to hug Warrick.

Catherine got hugs from Nick, Greg, Sara, Grissom and many more, as did Warrick. Nick and Lindsey were even hugging each other. They had known the whole time and couldn't say a word. Both of them were so happy.

Warrick stood with his arm around Catherine while the couple was congratulated many times by various people.

Everybody was so happy. Nick and Sara were back together. Catherine and Warrick were engaged to be married and Lindsey was just plain, old happy about everything.

Even though Greg got dumped by his girlfriend, he was still happy because he was going to see the fireworks.

Everyone agreed. This was the happiest day of their lives.

* * *

_**The End**_


End file.
